


Lost in You

by Thors_Spirit_Wolf



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: AU, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, One-Shots, Papa Smurf!, SHIELD shows up too, The fluff is too cheesy, Yondu is space grandpa, but only members from the Avengers movie, crossover series, fuck civil war, fuck infinity war, i'm just naming the teams, it's easier, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thors_Spirit_Wolf/pseuds/Thors_Spirit_Wolf
Summary: Basically some one shots where four things owned by Marvel (SHIELD (even though I don’t watch Agents of SHIELD), Avengers, Ultimate Spider-Man, and Guardians of the Galaxy (even though I haven’t seen the movie yet)) come together in a sorta domestic AU. No Civil War and pre-Infinity War, but it’s like they’re preparing even though they know it won’t happen (because fuck Infinity War.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first series and you know what? I’m not even gonna ramble here, enjoy the explanation of the upcoming “series”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m nothing without you. Somehow I found, a way to get lost in you. Let me inside. Let me get close to you. Change your mind. Or get lost if you want me to. Somehow I found, a way to get lost in you.” Gamora’s lullaby to her and Peter Quill’s newborn son; Samuel “Sam” Alexander-Quill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Peter Quill, Gamora (in this story her last name is Alexander just because I still wanted Sam to have Alexander as a last name) Sam Alexander, Rocket Raccoon, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, Yondu.
> 
> So this is a fluffy family piece (as will hopefully be all of them) and so will the next chapter for Fourth of July. I’m thinking I’ll post it really early because I’m afraid it’s taken over my mind and making me anxious. I’ll try to get it on the fourth but still it might be late or early.

“What’s its name?”

 

“I wanna see! Lemme see it!”

 

“I am Groot!”

 

“He says congratulations. NOW LET ME SEE IT!”

 

“Is my grandchild a guy or a girl?”

 

Gamora smiles softly, looking at the child she held in her arms. She looked up at her team, smiling.  _ Apparently children make me soft _ .

 

“It’s a he Yondu, and yeah Rocket you can hold him. Thank you Groot, and his name is Samuel “Sam” Alexander-Quill, Drax.” Quill answered for her.

 

Gamora handed the child to Rocket, who smiled before poking his nose. Sam grabbed his finger, staring at it before looking into Rocket’s eyes, intensely, “Hi kid. My name’s Uncle Rocket. And I’m NOT a raccoon! When you’re older, I’m gonna teach you everything I know.”

 

“Yes Uncle Rocket, teach him how to use Quantum Guns and fly spaceships, versus using that last Nova helmet like we hoped he would.”

 

“Don’t worry Gamora, I’ll teach him about that too!” Rocket handed Gamora Sam back. He immediately started crying.

 

“Honey, how ‘bout you sing him a lullaby?” Quill suggested, smirking.  _ Bastard. Of course he’ll make me sing in front of the family-yeah I guess family does work. This team really made me soft. Well, at least now I can embarrass him with one of his songs. _

 

“Sure.” She changed her grip on Sam, smiling down at the crying infant. She then started singing softly;

 

_ You tried to lie and say I was everything _ __   
_ I remember when I said "I'm nothing without you" _ _   
_ __ I'm nothing without you

 

_ Somehow I found a way to get lost in you _

_ Let me inside _

_ Let me get close to you _

_ Change your mind _

_ I'll get lost if you want me to _

_ Somehow I found a way to get lost in you _

 

_ In you _

 

_ The pain of it all, the rise and the fall _

_ I see it all in you _

 

_ Now everyday I find myself say _

_ "I want to get lost in you" _

_ I'm nothing without you _

 

Gamora, Peter, Yondu and the rest of the Guardians smiles as the child fell quit, asleep in his mother’s now loving arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose that song because it’s me with all my friends and, believe it or not, you guys. There’s a real joy I get when being with friends and family, it keeps the dark thoughts away. And seeing the kudos, follows, favorites, and comments, even if they’re negative, really helps that too. Because it means someone took the time to read my work, I can’t thank my family, friends, or you guys enough, and I know I don’t because I know it’ll never be enough.
> 
> Btw the song is Lost in You by Three Days Grace from their album Life Starts Now.


	2. Happy (Early) Fourth of July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIELD, Avengers, Ultimates, and Guardians decide to have a Fourth of July party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: basically everyone is mentioned in some way.
> 
> Quick warning, there is one swear in here because I was trying to get Fury in character, but at the same time it’s not censored in most tv shows so it’s not too bad..
> 
> The Fourth of July fic that I was looking really forward to. Switches POV pretty much constantly btw.

The sound of laughter and the smell of grilling hot dogs, hamburgers, and sausage filled the yard.

 

Tony slapped Clint on the shoulder, laughing at Laura’s cheesy joke. He spotted Pepper, and went to give her a beer and a peck on the cheek.

 

Laura smiled at Natasha, enjoying seeing the spy playing with Lila and Cooper. Seems Gamora wasn’t the only member of the team who had a soft spot for kids.

 

Quill laughed, lunging to tackle Luke and Sam on the field, laughing more as the two of them tried looking annoyed, but stopped when they realized they were smiling. They laughed with him before finally kicking him off.

 

Ava growled, chasing Peter as he laughed, still holding the last pop.

 

Wilson and Scott smiled, Wilson taking the hotdog - Cap’s hotdog - and Scott putting on a condition Cassie helped him make. Wilson put the hotdog right back where it was, albeit covered in… crap would be a good word seeing crap may  _ actually _ be in there. Cassie smiled at her creation, glad to in her dad and his friends’ scheme.

 

T’Challa laughed with Steve, Shuri, Pietro, Vision and Wanda, glad that Shuri had gotten them all into some modern stuff. Bucky smiled as well, glad for both that and the destruction they had. Bucky nudged the hotdog closer to Steve.

 

Steve grabbed his hotdog and, without a second thought, took a big bite of it. He just as quickly spit what he had on the ground, a look of disgust planted on his features as practically everyone else there laughed.

 

Gamora and Maria Hill wrestled. It wasn’t with as much Force as they would have if they weren’t having fun, or giving Danny an example of what he was looking for. Danny smiled, enjoying the learning experience and the overall calm of the party that Fury, of all people, decided to throw. Yondu watched in the distance, trying - and failing - to keep the smile off his face.

 

Thor, Bruce, Rocket, Drax, and Groot all sat at a table, about food and past adventures. Then Jane came, and she, Rocket, and Bruce talked about science, weapons, and other things that the others weren’t interested in, but still listened anyways.

 

Loki came in, smirked at his brother, and walked on to join the children when he heard crying. Seeing that baby Nate was crying, he decided to get in the Avengers good graces. He picked up the child and started rocking him, shushing him back sleep before going back to Quill and the Ultimates.

 

“Hey, F.R.I.D.A.Y. How’re we doin’ on food and drinks? Do you think we need anymore?” Tony asked, arm slung lovingly across Pepper’s shoulder, smiling at his “family.”

 

“No sir. I have found that everyone here is at satisfactory levels, both entertainment and health wise. Unless you would like to order more food or drinks for everyone,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. sounded like she was having a good time.

 

Darcy, Stephen Strange, Rhodey, and Hope all sat at a table, hogging the chips from everyone who surrounded them, yelling at them while they stuffed their mouths.

 

Carol and Phil chatted, drinking Bud Lights while Nick Fury cleaned up and turned off the grill, it having no use for the meanwhile. He took a beer from Carol, taking a swig before looking behind him at the yard.

 

Aside from those two, everyone else was on the yard, doing various activities, but doing them  _ together _ . Nick smiled, his people were getting along. His little-now-big dysfunctional family was acting like a family. They’d gotten past their demons and are  _ enjoying life _ . And Nick was glad it happened today.

 

“Hey, who wants to play football?!” Luke yelled. Everyone, literally  _ everyone,  _ even  _ Loki _ , were joining Luke.

 

“Fury, you coming?” Danny asked his boss, and Fury nodded before jogging over to them.

 

“Who’s ever team I’m not on, get ready to get your ass kicked!” Fury smirked.

 

They played as the sunset, then walked to Central Park. The younger ones fell asleep on some adult’s - most likely a parent or parent figure - shoulder. But they all saw at least one firework, surrounded by family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cheesy ending but that’s me writing fluff lol.
> 
> Hope you all have a good future Fourth of July!
> 
> Also this is the end of this story. I don’t really have any other ideas for this that don’t involve angst, and I wanted this to remain fluff, so yea.

**Author's Note:**

> Yea I still think I wasted your time. What am I doing sorry I can’t answer that.


End file.
